1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser security fence apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laser security fence apparatus for providing a warning signal in response to an intrusion by an intruder of a restricted area.
2. Background Information
Each year many fatal accidents occur due to children drowning after entering unattended into pool areas. Although several fence arrangements have been proposed for restricting access to a pool area, there is always a possibility that a gate may be left unlocked so that a child or toddler can enter the pool area and fall into the pool without the parents being aware of the situation.
Furthermore, traditional fences and gates usually detract from the aesthetics of the pool and surrounding pool area. The present invention provides a laser fence apparatus that immediately alerts the pool owner that someone has entered the restricted area. In this way, if a toddler or baby crawls past the laser fence, the parents are immediately alerted about the potential danger before the child is able to reach the actual pool.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a laser security fence apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art fence arrangements and which provides a significant contribution to the art of pool safety.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a laser security fence for surrounding any restricted area such as a camp ground or the like.
Other features and advantages of the laser security fence apparatus according to the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained herein of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.